froggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Wani/Quotes
Frogger Adventures: The Rescue Firefly Swamp * Dr. Wani ''': Greetings, my friends of FIRST. I have some wonderful news. We will be executing Dr. Frog, in three hours from now. If you want to save him, you should hurry. Oh, by the looks on your team, I doubt that you have a shots. Muhahahahaha! Forgotten Island * '''Dr. Wani : Hee Hee Hee. Farewell, my F.I.R.S.T. friends. * Frogger : Lily? What is Lily doing there?! * Dr. Wani : Witness my newfound power, before you meet your doom! * (The Laser Ray shoots Forgotten Island and explodes. The FIRST ship goes underwater. The Flight was changed into Submarine Mode.) * Frogger : Lily. Lily is in danger! We have to hurry and save her! * Dr. Wani : All that’s needed now is the energy regulator. If we can find the Blue Stone, then the world will be ours. Puzzling Pyramid * Dr. Wani: Hand over the Blue Stone, or your little Girlfriend will be finished! After this is all over, I will return her safely to you. But, if you refuse to hand over the stone, both of you will meet your doom here. * Frogger: All right. Lumpy's gift is my treasure. It's not worth half as much as Lily's life. Frogger: Ancient Shadow Hidden Caves Boss 3 * Igunis : End of the line, Dr. Wani... Return the Amulet of Mastery. * Dr. Wani : Wha... wha... whahahahahaha. I don't think so! Nobody can stop me! Wha... hahahahahaha... Rip him to shreds! Boss 3 Defeated * Dr. Wani: Mwahahaha! Your strategy is as laughable as a one-legged squirrel. Looks like I had overestimated you. I have the Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. Now all that remains is to perform the resurrection ceremony at the ruins. The throne of the Ancient Wani Tribe is as good as mine. I will be holding a coronation party at my mansion, and you are cordially invited my little, froggy friend. I welcome whoever wants to know the Secret of Firefly Swamp. Mwahahaha-- Dress formal though, okay? That vest thing is SOOO 1981... Ta Ta! Dr. Wani's Mansion Level 1 * (Lights off, Dr. Wani appear in mansion.) * Dr. Wani: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my mansion. * (Frogger Surprised) * Dr. Wani : As you all know, this is Frogger of Firefly Swamp, though his fashion sense pales in comparison to mine... He has defeated countless villains, among them Mr. D and my cousins in Trip. You are famous among us, young frog. Please relax and enjoy yourself. Mwahahahahahaha! * (Dr. Wani has gone) Level 2 * Dr. Wani : I look simply smashing! There's never been a crocodile with such refined tastes! Little Frog--oh, my apologies, Frogger, right? Are you enjoying yourself? The Real fun is about to begin. Whahahaha! Woo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Ta Ta! Level 3 * Dr. Wani : Welcome, little froggy. Every road connected to me. Whahahahahaha. * Frogger : ......... * (Frogger Angry with Dr. Wani.) * Dr. Wani : Ah, Such an authentic look of anger on your face. And now, show me your scared face. Here are some co-stars to motivate you. Demi-crocs in place! Camera rolling! Action! Boss 4 * (Frogger find Dr. Wani in the Final Room) * Dr. Wani : Hmmm, you are persistent. I hope you enjoyed my party. Hahahahahahahaha... Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for my soapy bath. * Frogger : No! Tell me the secret of Firefly Swamp! * Dr. Wani : You abd the bothersome lizard love Firefly Swamp so much, don't you? So touching... But it is too late now that I have both the Amulet of Mastery and the Amulet of Destruction! * (Dr. Wani's Amulet of Mastery and Destruction was a the power. Dr. Wani's feel the power of the amulets) * Dr. Wani : Everything is almost mine! The great Dr. Wani, King of the Wani Tribe and ruler of Firefly Swamp! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! * Frogger : Wake up, Croc Face. Those Amulest aren't yours. As a citizen of Firefly Swamp, I demand you return them! I've studied the Amulets, so I know about their power, and now you're gonna give them back, or I'm gonna have to get nasty on you. * (Dr. Wani Angrying a Frogger to give amulets back) * Dr. Wani : Your tiny minds can't even begin to comprehend the power which I possess. That's right... Who's bad? Who's Bad? I'M BAD! I'm sooo BADDD. And you are so dead! Come on, Frog Boy, try to get nasty on me. Whahahahahahahahaha. * (Dr. Wani and Frogger Fight) Boss 4 Defeated * Dr. Wani : How dare you resist the great Dr. Wani, ruler of all?! * Frogger : Tell me, what are you trying to do to Firefly Swamp? * (Dr. Wani Laughing) * Dr. Wani : You Still don't know, do you, Froggy? Firefly Swamp? Have you no ambition? Forget this stinking swamp. I'm going for the entire world under my rule. Tonight's forecast: death and pestilence, with a chance of scattered torture. Muhahahahahaha! * Frogger : You're insane! I won't allow that to happen! * Dr. Wani : You got lucky today, little frog. but it won't happen again. Whahahaha! I will use the Amulets of Mastery and Destruction to revive the Temple. Then, I shall destroy, conquer, and control all! It's over! Go gome, while you still have one. I gotta hot date with the Temple. Hoo boy! Ta Ta! * (Dr. Wani get flying away and laughing again) * Dr. Wani : And don't try to follow me! I've rigged explosives to your brain! Elder Ruins Level 1 * Dr. Wani : Whahahaha! You guys again? Have you no shame? I grow weary of you incessant nagging! It seems like you're recovered from the injury, lizard boy. Go home before you get injured again, more severely. You're too late to stop me! Accept defeat! * Igunis : The only defeat I'll accept is yours, Dr. Wani. * Frogger : I will not allow you to resurrect the Temple! Firefly Swamp belongs to the creatures who live here, and not your tyrannical ancestors. * Dr. Wani : Whahahahahahaha. Consider it a change in management. You don't seem to understand the situtation here. Look. * (Frogger and Igunis disappear) * Dr. Wani : That's proof of my invicibility. Ta Ta! Whahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Boss 5 * Dr. Wani : Argghh! You managed to avoid my traps and make it here? But, until I complete the ceremony, I won't let you bother me. Whahahahahaha! Why don't you fetch me a soda? Boss 5 Defeated * Dr. Wani : I've Done It! * (Dr. Wani's laughing. The light shines on start ceremony. Frogger and Igunis they covered their eyes from sight. Firefly Swamp as tembled out. Frogger and Igunis he wake up. The Gate was enter as the Temple's Doom) * Dr. Wani : The time has finaly come. And now for the fun part... The part where the Temple is revived, and I Become KING OF THE WORLD! * (Dr. Wani's Laughing. The Temple's arises from the Swamp) * Dr. Wani : The Tribes of Firefly Swamp? Survivor of the Ancient Wani Tribe? * (Dr. Wani's Laughing) * Dr. Wani : There is nothing left you can do. You'd better start looking for new real estate because you're evicted! Firefly Swamp's under new management. Let the gentrification begin! * (Dr. Wani Laughing) * Dr. Wani: I can see my house from here. Sealed Heart Boss 7 * Dr. Wani : Whahahahaha. I'm glad you came all the way here just to get killed. You certainly are a curious couple. * Igunis : Give the amulets back, Dr. Wani! * Frogger : Firefly Swamp must be returned to its normal state! * Dr. Wani : You think that if you work together, you'll be able to defeat me? How touching. Maybe they'll make a TV movie about you. * Igunis : You forget that we have Firefly Swamp on our side, and I have the power to use their magic spell. * (Igunis send a Magic Spell) * Dr. Wani : You really think a magic spell could defeat me? * (Dr. Wani toss a ray and destroy a magic spell) * Dr. Wani ': Whahahahahaha. Well, what if I do this? * ''(Dr. Wani shoots a laser a Igunis) * '''Igunis : GUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! * Frogger : Igunis! * Igunis : Frogger! Move this crystal to where it shines the strongest and then press the switch! * (Igunis send the crystal) * Dr. Wani : Lizard guy! Oh, sorry, Mr. Igunis, show the froggy boy the power of Ancient Wani Tribe on behalf of me! Whahahahahahaha! * (Ignus transforms a monster. Frogger moving the crystal and Ignus defeat Dr. Wani) Defeated * (Dr. Wani's defeated. Igunis taking Amulets) * Igunis : You shouldn't be taking Amulets that don't belong to you, Doctor Wani. Besides, it clashes with that horrible outfit of yours. * Frogger : Hey, Igunis! Well, what do you know? Looks like that blow to his head knocked him back to his senses. * Igunis : You little green rascal! So you're back for me, huh? Take this! Rolling Igunis Special! * Frogger : Ha ha ha! Ow! Igunis, knock it off! Hahaha, Igunis. Let's finish sealing up the Temple quickly so we can go home. Then we can all have dinner together back at the swamp! * Dr. Wani : Meheheheheh, Still trying to deny yourself, eh, Mister Fancy Pants? Although you fight against the Ancient Wani Tribe, you can't escape the fact that you want to be king! * Frogger : Igunis? King? Aw, you're bluffing. * Igunis : ... Hahahahahaha! Hahahaha! Hear me, Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. I am the king of the Ancient Wani Tribe, ruler of all things. * Frogger : Igunis, are you out of your mind? * Igunis : Silence! The time has come. I have no use for you two. Begone! * Frogger : Igunis, you liar! * (Igunis send teletransport out a Frogger and Dr. Wani, and go a Firefly Swamp) * Frogger : What are you trying to do? * Dr. Wani : My plans to become king have failed, but my hunch abouth that traitor was right. Betrayal, Despair... I love it! * (Dr. Wani's Laughing) * Igunis : Time to get this over with. Hear me, Amulets of Mastery and Destruction. The name of my friend, and the sacred spell. Horippa Cikir! * (Igunis go for the magic powers and send a Tukuku) * Igunis ': My old friend, lend me your hand in sealing the Temple. * ''(The Doom Temple is sinking) * '''Frogger : What the...? * Dr. Wani : Are you trying to seal my Temple, you traitor?! * Frogger : The Temple is sinking. Igunis... You were actually helping me... * Dr. Wani : No! My custom-tailored outfits! You're paying for all of them, you jerk! Frogger: Helmet Chaos Cutscene 1 * Ronin : Dr. Wani, the mini-crocs are placing the mind-control helmets on the local residents as we speak! It should only be a matter of hours! * Dr. Wani : Perfect... You don't have to yell, though. I'm right here. * Ronin : What?! You're gonna let me steer?!? * Dr. Wani : Grrrr. Cutscene 2 * Dr. Wani : Get between my toes, Ronin. * Ronin : That's waht I've been wanting to talk to you about, Dr. Wani. It seems that a frog from Firefly Swamp has been snooping around and destroying your helmets. * Dr. Wani : Well you better make sure this frog doesn't hinder our operations. * Dr. Finnius : Hinder: to hold back or upset progress; the specialty of a young boy frog against evildoers' nefarious plans. * Frogger : Nefarious: wicked or evil, like these nasty crocs. * Dr. Finnius : Hey! I'm the one doing the definitions here. * Dr. Wani : Will you shut up?! We're trying to explain about the factory where the mind-control helmets come from and the mineral called Crocodite that we mine to power the helmets! Do you mind? Gr... Let's just go to the next scene. After the Boss defeated * Ronin : Um, Dr. Wani, sir. I regret to inform you that this little frog character has destroyed the helmet factory AND the Crocodite mine. We've lost our ability to use the helmets to take over the world! * Dr. Wani : WHAT??? How dare you fail me like this, Ronin. You will defeat this frog personally, or I'll kick you off my cheerleading squad! Understood? * Ronin : WHAT??? * Dr. Wani : Grrrrr. Get out of here. NOW!! * Ronin : But it's not my turn to milk the cow... * Dr. Wani : GAH!!! Dr. Wani's Fortress * Frogger : Hold it right there, Dr. Wani! * Dr. Wani : Ah, Frogger. I must commend you for being such a worthy adversary. * Dr. Finnius : Adversary: one who opposes or resists. Fancy talk for a pain in the rear. * Dr. Wani : As I was saying, it's quite impressive that a scrawny pipsqueak like you made it this far. But before I... Ey, what's over there? * Frogger : Huh? I don't see any... Hey! * Dr. Wani : Whahahahahaha! You gullible little fool! I can't believe you fell for that! See you later, loser! * Frogger : Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away that easily! Epilogue 1 * Dr. Wani: I Shall return!! * Frogger: Yeah! Dr. Wani's been beat, froggy style! * Dr. Wani: Mark my words! You haven't seen the last of Dr. Wani! Epilogue 2 * Dr. Wani : Yeah, Yeah. Same thing every game. The Good Guys are safe and happy, and the Bad Guys lose. Well, not this time! I'll be back! But for now, I'll leave you with this: SEND IN THE WEASELS!